Titans North
by JP-Ryder
Summary: A reboot from the old story. Chicago, it needs a team of heroes so a Titans Tower takes up there up north. However, Supergirl's gonna need the help from a has-been hero who's fallen in the darkest days of his life. Harems.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I've sat this out long enough. It's been a while since I've written a lot of fics, given how much shifts I have. So without further adu, here's the first chapter of a reboot of my old fic, "Beast Boy and the Titans North Girls." But now this is simply called "Titans North."**

**I don't own anything from the DC Universe, enjoy the fic.**

**/**

Chapter 1: North Chicago

Chicago, IL

Chicago, one of the best cities in America. The jazz music, the entertainment theaters, and the best location for 80s tv cop shows. Beneath Chicago there lies an area over by the Union Court Yard, a place where misfits, nobodies, mutants, and metahumans lives, a gated community of has-been heroes and villains: the Netherworld.

There, a small minimum crowd of misfits, metahumans and other bizarre outsiders come to a seedy place. A lot of them come and go to place their bets on the bowl for the cage fight. Soon, one costumed guy is dragged out of the ring after the sound of beating, he is recognized as Evil Star, who's now all beaten.

"Damn, I thought Evil Star was to last longer."

"What to expect? He got his ass handed by that grizzly green guy."

"And that was Evil Star!" spoke the Asian woman with bun-style purple hair, glasses, and wears a red qipao dress with a chest window, a slit on her dress showing a green dragon tattoo on her right thigh, and red boots. She is known as Roulette, "Of all the winnings earned for the night, you have the running champ of the Meta-Brawl!"

By the corner of the cage, there lies a green, muscular young man. Shirtless and wearing blue jeans and black boots. His dark green long spiky hair.

"Place your bets, cause I'm sending in one more for the night! If he's gonna beat his streak, then he's the champion for the night!" Roulette announced as another opponent comes in. This time it's an armored man wearing some kind of cannon located down on his…crotch area, "Let's see if the Codpiece has this in the bag!"

"I'll be blasting that boy until he begs!" Codpiece declares as he whispers "That came out wrong."

"Whatever you do, don't hit him in the balls." Roulette advised him.

"I thought everything goes around here?" Codpiece asks her.

"I did, but him there and he'll take it personally," Roulette respond as she exits out of the caged ring, followed by the bell ring.

Codpiece looks at the green young man as he comments "You're nothing special, boy. My cock-cannon is bigger than yours!" he declares as he shoots out balls out of his crotch cannon which shoots up spikes. The green man looks at the spike balls, as he narrowly dodges them as he swings his boot to kick the cannon, bending it upward. "NO! MY CROTCH CANNON!" Codpiece cries out, as he receives a punch to the face by his green opponent, knocking him out to hit the fence.

*Ding-ding!*

"Codpiece's out of the ring! The winner is the Beast!" Roulette announced, as the champ known as the Beast, looks up while breathing heavily, all the while grabbing a beer from the ice bucket to drink it.

/

In the city, there's a house on fire and the firemen are trying to put it out. But it really burning up inside as some still inside.

"Sir, I don't think we can make it!" one of the firemen shout

"We need to keep going, there's people-What the?" Chief said sees in the sky.

Someone is floating in the sky happens to be Supergirl; a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. She wears the iconic blue long-sleeve shirt with the red S shield logo, red cape, red skirt, and red boots.

Supergirl takes a deep breath and blow out huge wind into the building, making the fire going out. Even some fireman inside are getting out now with the people who trap inside.

The crowd cheered as Supergirl lower herself on the street. The fire chief spoke to her "Thanks for putting out the fire, Supergirl."

"Anytime, Fire Chief Sandler." she replied, "Now if I may ask, have you seen a green-skinned guy around?"

"Well I don't know about that, but if you're looking around for metas, go to the old Union Court Yard. A lot of strange stuff happens there." Sandler responds, "The boys call that area the Netherworld, we don't go there much since there's rarely any fires in that area."

"The Netherworld?" Supergirl repeats as she nodded to the Chief "Thanks, sir." she said as she flies off on her search.

/

Beast came by at Roulette's office who's counting money.

"Here's your pay, Logan." Roulette said as she gave him the money.

"Thanks anyway," he replied as he gets the cash. "I'll be going," he said as he's walking away.

"Hold on there, Logan." Roulette stops him as he pauses "Tomorrow's fight I need you to take a dive. Once more bet on you to win, you'll lose and their betting money can go into your pay, more than you did tonight."

"Whatever," Beast said as he turns and walks away.

Once he gets out of the Meta-Brawl ring he went home. During the long walk, he walks through the strange town full of metas, mutants, misfits and those that don't feel like belonging to society.

/

He makes it to his home at an apartment building. He digs into his pocket as he uses the keys to open the door. Opening it is an apartment that's not at all proper.

The place is full of trash in the corner, dishes piled up in the sink, and dirty clothes all over on the couch. Garfield walked to his kitchen, he goes to his fridge to open up to see full of moldy food but a bottle of beer.

Garfield simply grabbed his beer and walked to his couch, he opened it up as spoken. "To another victory," he said as he drinks it all up while turning on the TV.

"This is Cat Grant reporting from Chicago as we take a look at the grand opening of the newly established T-Tower here the shore. Soon Chicago will have their own roster of Titans coming soon to protect this city and clean up crime."

"Swell," Gar said while sipping his beer. He then heard a knock on the door, "Great, landlord." he mumbled, as he set aside his beer and walk towards the door. Once he opens it, it's revealed to be Supergirl.

"Hey, your Garfield, right?" she asked, giving her smile towards the green young man "I came here to-" before she could finish, the door closes on her by Garfield. "..." taking a pause, she knocks on the door again as Garfield answers it.

"I'm not interested in what you're selling," he told her.

"Garfield, listen, I came here cause I need your help on a case-"

"Ask Nightwing," he told her as he closes the door, but Supergirl's boot blocks the door causing it to break apart.

"Damn it! I have to pay for that!" Garfield shouts as glare at her. "What do you want?"

"Will you stop being a jerk and listen!" Supergirl responds angrily. "Look I need your help with something really important!"

"Sorry, but if you were sent here by Nightwing, tell him that I'm not interested in joining the Titans again." Gar respond "As you know, I'm happy around here."

"Yeah, with a messy apartment, who would be happy," Supergirl said sarcastically.

"Don't you have better things to do than to hang around with some wash-up," Gar asked as he turns around, sits on his couch.

"I don't think you're a nobody, um Garfield, right?" Supergirl asked as she gets in front of him "You're one of the founding members of the Teen Titans, which are now called the Titans, you've fought alongside with them and even brought down the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Correction, it would've ended in disaster if my friends didn't come along to save my ass." Garfield admits, striking down on that theory, "A lot of people seem to misinterpret that little info on the internet."

"Okay, but besides that, I really need your help on this case I'm doing."

"Why not ask Nightwing or Batgirl? They're the detectives." He asked.

"They told me that you're more familiar with this case." She replied as she told him "What do you know about the Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man?"

His ears peaked, as he stands up and looks at her, "What do you know about him?" he asked.

/

Chicago Theater

Music plays, as a jazz band is playing in front of an audience. Sitting by the balcony is a well-dressed middle-aged man with white hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He wears a clean black vest over his white button shirt, black tie with black pants and shoes.

Coming to sit beside him was Roulette, who joins him up on the balcony, "The music is lovely today, isn't it, Veronica?" he asks kindly.

"I'm more into Nu-metal," she replied crossing her arms, "But here's troubling news, Dr. Adamson, the Titans have set up shop here in Chicago,"

"Really? Any members I should know about?" he asked.

"According to my sources, it's just Supergirl." Roulette states, "If she were to discover our businesses..."

"Relax, Veronica." Dr. Adamson assures while a plate of food is handed to him on a tray, he raises his knife and fork to cut the meat "Even if she discovers our businesses, it won't matter. I have already got back up plans in case of stuff like this."

"I should note you that I have that green Titan in my Meta-Brawl, and it seems Supergirl has taken an interest in recruiting him." Roulette told him.

"Really? Then we'll just have to watch how this goes." Dr. Adamson said while eating his food.

/

Titans North Tower

Garfield enters into the common room of the tower, following Supergirl as she flew towards the control panel. He's gotta admit, it does resemble the tower back in Jump, but more on a modern and futuristic. Like seeing something from Star Trek. Supergirl taps on the control panel which shows a bunch of images of labs broken in, with teeth marks, pictures of victims, tree roots and diamonds all around.

"Nice place you got here," he comments.

"Thanks," she replied, "This is how much I know about the Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man's actions. He has made a string of bank robberies. Just...what is he?"

Opening up the image is a man with white hair, yellow eyes and has a dinosaur head connected to his neck. He wears a blue unitard with his left arm made of sharp diamonds, his right arm a large tree branch, and his legs are tentacles.

"He's Dr. Sven Larson," Garfield told him, "Back then he used to work as a Swedish researcher to find cures for that disease that has people grow tree roots and rocks out of their bodies."

"Lewandowsky–Lutz dysplasia, also known as tree-man syndrome." Supergirl comments.

"Yeah, that." He replied as he continued, "Then like every other mad scientist he test it onto himself with some machine with a bunch of animals he's got caged up, went in but took too long and turned into, well, that. The Doom Patrol had put him into ARGUS's cell but it looks like he's back on the surface."

"Is he dangerous?" Supergirl asked him.

"Not much, his dinosaur head has a mind of its own, and also pretty arrogant with his powers." He states as he looks at the Gamestation on the table, "You play Gamestation?"

"Oh, that." she replied at the game console, "Well, it's a gift from Cyborg when I started out, he gave these away to other Titans sectors around the world. Like, if we want to go play online party or something."

"This one's a new model, the Gamestation X66, online play, can upload Filmflix to play movies." Gar states as he held up the controller, "Even the controllers are stylin'."

"I heard that you like video games." Supergirl states as he looks at her, "I mean, it's what I've heard from Cyborg."

Garfield looks down and smile. "Heh, he's always wanted to use his tech to comfort us after the missions. He's like a big brother to me, we always get into fights sometimes mostly who's best video game player or the meat and tofu wars we had."

"Why didn't you called him or the others?" Supergirl question crosses her arms. "Because you like being the asshole?"

Gar ignores her question as he looks at the wanted poster image of Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, he spoke: "So when was the last time he was seen?"

Supergirl sigh, irritated by him dodging her question with another, she answered "Well, he's last seen from Dakota. Right now he's somewhere around Chicago."

"So you're having trouble with some c-list supervillain, and you need me, a c-list superhero to find him?" Gar asks her, "Sounds like you're desperate."

"Sounds like that I need your help so innocent people don't get hurt by a superpowered bank robber!" Supergirl yelled with a glare, "So are you gonna help me or not!?"

"Alright, calm down. Chill," He told her, trying to calm her down at ease, "Let's just stakeout at the banks around here in Chicago. There's like 40 of them, he could be robbing one of them."

"After the T-Tower's installed, each bank has been set with an alarm system." Supergirl told him, "So that means, once he enters one of them, he'll set off a silent alarm and we'll corner him!" she said while pounding her fist at her hand.

Suddenly the alarm blares off, as the screen shows a map to the location of the crime. It was one of the banks, specifically the First American Bank.

"Got him!" Supergirl declares.

/

Coming out of the bank is a man with white hair, pale skin, wears a blue bodysuit but has a velociraptor connected to his neck. He has a vegetable right arm and a velociraptor left arm, with diamond feet.

"Looks like we're doing so well with the cash!" he declares with a smile.

"Raawr!" his dinosaur partner connected to him replied.

"Yes, you're getting half of the cut." He replied while swinging the money bag over his shoulder. "Now come on, before someone-"

"Come for your surrender?"

The Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man turn to see Supergirl and the former Beast Boy, "Alright, Sven, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Gar told him.

"Surrender now and no one gets hurt, specifically you," Supergirl told him.

"Oh great, but you can't catch me!" Sven states as he launches his wooden arm to transform his hand into a diamond spike. Supergirl and Gar dodge the spike as he turns to Gar "You're the Doom Patrol's pipsqueak, I won't have much long to beat you!"

"Are you sure about that?" Gar asked as he sees the raptor part of Sven's neck stretch it's neck to bite him. Gar saw the tail growing out from Sven's backside, as he swings it towards Gar who dodges it, and steps on the tail to walk towards Sven to launch a kick to Sven's chin, causing him to drop the money and fall back.

Supergirl charges in as she punches Sven's back. The raptor tries to bite her, but Supergirl grabs his chomps and closes them. She punches the lights out of the raptor, knocking him out. Garfield charges in, as he palms strike on Sven's chest, which sends out a ripple all over the villain's body causing him to be launched down to crash to a wall. Both Sven and the raptor were knocked out, as they have fallen from the wall.

Surprised, Supergirl asks Gar "Why didn't you transform into your animal forms and how did you do that?"

"Didn't feel like it and trade secret," Gar respond as he goes to put the inhibitor collar on Sven's neck. "You wanna take this guy to jail or what?"

"Yeah...just wait here," Supergirl said as she grabbed Sven and took off.

Gar sees her off, as he thought 'For once...I felt good about this.' he looks down, then looks at a window. He turns around and walks away with his own thoughts.

After sending Sven off to the police, Supergirl came back "Hey, I'm back and-" she didn't see Gar around, she sighs "Good thing I know where he lives."

/

Titans Tower

And so she went back to the Tower where Kara went to report to Nightwing.

"Good job on dealing with Sven, Supergirl." Nightwing spoke, as he now has long black hair, a black v-shaped domino mask, wears a black bodysuit with a bluebird symbol.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Beast Boy's help," Supergirl replied, as Nightwing's masked eyes widen.

"Gar...went to help you?" He asks her.

"Well yeah, he was stubborn at first but I think I've pulled him through," She replied, "What did happen to him that makes him act this way? I thought he'd be more cooperative than that?"

"It's not my place to tell, but let's just say...he's been through a lot seven years ago," Nightwing told her.

"What happened seven years ago?" she asks him.

"That's confidential," Nightwing to her, "It's founders knowledge only. Gotta go, Nightwing out." he said as he cuts the feedback.

"Wait!" Supergirl shouts but the feed was cut, as she smacks the panels in stress. "What happened seven years ago?"

/

Somewhere in a dark room, a dark shadowy figure is seen holding the phone.

"Yes, Sven did what he came for...now we've got him."

The shadowy figure turns to the wall of a picture of Gar. The figure threw a knife at the picture, saying "Soon, Logan. Soon you will realize true pain."

**/**

**How much do you like it? I've taken some liberties to change this very loosely from the old version. Thanks to the suggestions from Buck Johnson I've put in this kind of spin for Beast Boy, or Garfield Logan as he prefers.**

**What happened to Gar all these years ago? Why did he stop using his animal forms? Does he still like Tofu and Raven? Well, this will be a totally different story than your usual BB fics from my own and the site. **

**I've also taken the liberty in bringing in Dr. Adamson from the Titans tv series, making my own spin on the character. He's basically running the Chicago underworld. Plus, there's another party at hand.**

**Remember to fav, follow and review. All criticism is accepted but the flames goes down in Silkie's food bowl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. Here to post a new chapter of Titans North. In it, there will be a new member of the team while Gar has to hang on for dear life. **

**I do not own anything that belongs to DC or Warner Bros.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 2: Roulette's Revenge

The alarm clock rang as Gar punches it off from the floor. He rises up, showing his hair longer than usual. He looks to check his cellphone and sees that he's gotta make to that appointed match. The match he was supposed to participate. That Meta-Brawl thing, for Roulette. Does he even know why he'd join there in the first place? Oh well, that part will come to him.

As he walks down to get dressed, wearing a white tank top and blue jeans; he then went to have some breakfast. But lore and behold to his shock, the whole place is clean. The alcohol bottles are gone, his floor vacuumed, the stains on his couch is gone, it looks clean around here.

"What the...?" he questions as he hears a voice.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

He turns to find Supergirl, who has made breakfast for both of them "Substitute eggs and waffles, just as you like them." she said as she sets one plate for him and another for herself.

"...Did we bang last night?" He asks her.

Supergirl blushes as she told him "O-Of course not! I just came here to make your breakfast and tidy up your place." Supergirl told him.

Gar took his seat, as he responds "Well, thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem, all this for you when you've put out." She replied.

"...Say what now?" He asks her.

"Oh, your landlord came to tell you that since you're behind rent and it's much higher than before, you have until tomorrow to pack your stuff when you get evicted." She told him while eating her waffles.

Gar looks shocked as his eye twitch, "Shit, shit, shit, motherfuck-"

"Hey, language young man." Supergirl told him.

"It's my apartment, I can curse whatever I want." Gar told her.

"But you don't curse in front of this," She points to her S-symbol, making Gar confused when staring at her chest "The S-symbol!"

"It's kind of hard where you were pointing at considering that symbol is on your 34Cs." Garfield told her, which gives Supergirl a surprised look.

'How in Raos…?' Supergirl thought but changes the subject, doesn't want to make it a main subject "Anyway, this could be your last breakfast in here…"

"If I needed money I'd go to the fights." Gar muttered through his teeth.

"What was that?" Supergirl asked, didn't catch that.

"Nothing, I just need to think up a way to get money to find some other place." Gar said, while quickly eats his waffles.

"Right," Supergirl replied suspiciously, "Well if you don't have a place to stay, the Tower's a good option."

"I'll think about it," Gar respond as he drinks his orange juice and finishes his breakfast. "Anyway, thanks for the breakfast. I got some...stuff to do."

"Like what kind of stuff?" She asks him.

"You know, stuff. Stuff that I have plans to do...these kinds of stuff that only guys do, guy stuff. Well, see ya!" he said while stepping out of the door as he walks out slowly before dashing off.

Supergirl looks questionably, as she spoke "He's hiding something, but I don't want to put the food to waste so-" she eventually engulfs the food in a split second, "Good thing I burn off quickly with super speed." she said before taking off.

/

And so, Gar is seen walking through the streets. _'Goddamn it, with all the luck I had to be evicted.'_ he thought as he looks at the T-Tower from afar. _'She did offer me to come to live there, but what if-'__  
_  
"Yo, Beast."

Gar sigh, knowing who is calling him. He turns around, seeing a young man with red hair, wears a black tank top, cargo pants and he has a rat-like feature. "What do you want, Ferret?"

"Just here to send you a message from Roulette," he told him, "She wants to remind you to take a dive at tonight's match. Do it and you'll be paid handsomely."

"Whatever as long as she promise me my cut," Gar replied with a shrug "Who do I have to fight?"

"It's a surprise." He told him, "Just some f-list supervillain. All you gotta do is humor him and take a dive."

"F-Lister? Eh, I could care less about him then. Tell her I'll be there at the match." Gar told him.

"You got it, Beast." Ferret said as he jumps towards the alleyway.

Gar looks around as he saw his own reflection. As suddenly he got some flashes.

_**"This is the end for you, nephew!"**_

Gar shook his head, it was just a memory. _He_ died that day; _he_ can never hurt him again. "I've made sure of that." He stated as he walks down to his destination.

/

Supergirl is seen flying through the city, as she had listened to Gar's conversation. Landed on the rooftop, she spotted going somewhere.

"Looks like you're going somewhere," she said, using her super hearing "I shouldn't be doing this, snooping around at his personal space. But this place he's going to sounds shady. I'm doing the right thing, that's all it matters-"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

The blond Kryptonian is startled, seeing a young boy with brown hair and wears a TMNT shirt. He looks up from the window.

"I was just…thinking out loud, everyone does it." Supergirl told him, "And you shouldn't listen to other people's monologuing."

"Like you were listening to someone?" the boy asks her.

"That's different," Supergirl told him, "What's your name, kid?"

"Mikey Retnur." Mikey replied.

"Well Mikey, can you not say anything because this is considered a…official Titan business and-oh great, I lost him." Supergirl said in deadpan, losing Gar out of sight. Then suddenly she heard the sound of an alarm, making her turn around "And there's trouble at another part of town. Blast it." She turns to Mikey "See ya, Mikey!" she said as she flew off.

"Weirdo," Mikey said as he hears his mom calling out for him as he walks away from the window.

/

Chicago Harbors

The harbor is being attacked by a giant gray Atlantean sub. The sub blasts missiles as the one leading the attack is by a villain, a green gilled villain known as Trident, an enemy of Atlantis who came to steal some large shipment.

"Finally, with the growth hormones, I can create monster versions of my experiments and conquer Atlantis, and then the surface world!" Triton declares.

"Step away from the harbor, you lagoon lunatic."

Trident turns to see Supergirl, who flew down. "Supergirl, how delighted to see you. With alliterative name-calling."

"Surrender now, or I'll make you into sushi." Supergirl pounds her fists.

"Not until I stop you from foiling my plans!" Trident declares as he shoots his laser beams at her, which she dodges.

"And how will you do it?" Supergirl said as she's dodged those beams and prepares to fight him.

"I may not be able to defeat you." Trident states with a smirk, "That's why I've brought company!"

"Presto Chango!"

Suddenly, Supergirl is surrounded by wrapping paper. Each wrap around her as she tries to use her laser beams at them, but they have wrapped around her eyes. The magic around them nullifies her powers. Popping up in front of her is a blue-skinned magician, who waves his wand around.

"Hahaha! Supergirl isn't it? For I, Mumbo Jumbo, am here to assist my partner Trident!" Mumbo declares.

"What? Since when do you two team up?" Supergirl shouts.

"Oh, we've known each other back in the Brotherhood days, supervillain mingle," Mumbo replied.

"He agrees to assist me on robbing the docking deliveries for Star." Trident states as he kicks Supergirl in the stomach, making her role down into the water. "Now, where were we-"

*SWOOSH*

The sea suddenly got up as form into a fist as it punches Mumbo Jumbo and Trident, hitting them to the docks.

"OOF!" Mumbo shouts as he hits the docks, however, Trident rises from the water that he controls.

"Who dares?" Trident demands, seeing another rise of water coming out. "You!"

It appears to be a red-haired girl with tanned skin, blue eyes, and blue lines on her neck resembling gills. She wears a yellow top that looks like a bikini, showing her slim figure, having blue tattoos on her arms, wears a blue and yellow loincloth showing her tattooed legs, and is barefooted.

"Trident, due to your crimes against Atlantis and the Surface World, you're under arrest by the order of the king!" she told him as she uses her water to rise Supergirl back to the surface, and cut the wrappings around her "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Aquagirl." Supergirl replied, standing back up "When Nightwing said he's sending out someone who can help me out, I'm surprised you're here."

"W-Why wouldn't I?" Aquagirl asks.

"Well, Garth stated you're too shy." She states.

"I'm not shy, I just never been to see the surface world that much." She responds as both saw Mumbo flying up high waving his wand.

"You two shall pay for making my cape wet!" He told them as he waves his wand. "Alakazam!" he shouts as he shoots a wave of magic at them.

"Magi-break!" Aquagirl shouts as she uses a blue striped tattoo around her forms a blue archaic circle to block Mumbo's attack. "Aqua-shot!" she shouts as water balls pops out of the water and hits Mumbo.

"Gah!" Mumbo cries out as he's being shot by water balls, causing him to drop his wand, "My wand!"

"Useless," Trident hissed, as he saw Supergirl charging at him with a punch. He held his trident to block her punch, which leaves an impact. He held it up to shoot lasers at her as Supergirl flew around to avoid the lasers. "I got all day!"

/

Garfield walks down at an office, knocking on the door. "What is it?" Roulette asks.

"It's me," Gar respond, as the door opens up showing Roulette.

"Well, here for the match?" she asks him with a smile.

"Yeah...wondering what's the deal with who my next opponent is that I have to take a dive for?" Gar asks.

"Well since you've asked, your opponent stated that he's a past enemy of your Titans days. Also, since you've got a winning streak over the past matches, people are betting on you to win this one. So...I wanted you to take a dive so their money can be funded for my Meta-Brawls."

"That sounds a bit dishonest if you ask me." Gar said with a glare. "And what past enemy?"

"Oh, it's a surprise, all part of the build-up. He said that he's wanting payback for beating him before." Roulette told him.

"I'd probably not know the guy anyway, I barely remember half of my enemies," Gar told her.

"You don't?" She questions, raising a brow.

"If they're not that important to me, then I'd hardly remember them." Gar clarifies.

"Interesting," Roulette said while stroking her chin, as she tells him "Go by the locker rooms, once you get in the match you'll meet your opponent when you fight. Got it?"

Beast Boy turn away and spoke. "Got it."

Roulette only smirk. "You better take a dive."

/

At the dock, Supergirl continues to battle Trident, while Aquagirl went after the wand.

"No! It's mine!" Mumbo shouts trying to snag the wand but gets hit by a water blast by Aquagirl.

"Not anymore, it isn't." She said as she grabs the wand, snapping it in two.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mumbo cries out as he changes back into a normal, old man.

Trident gets punched in the face by Supergirl, who shouts "Aquagirl, cover him in water!"

Aquagirl did as she was told, using the water to splash and surround Trident.

"Fools, water is my element!" Trident shouts.

"What about ice?" Supergirl asks as she blew ice to freeze the water, and Trident himself who shouts until he is frozen solid in a block of ice. "The police will be there shortly to pick you two up." She said as Aquagirl brings in Mumbo who's tied up in rope. "Thanks for the assist, Tula."

"No problem, anything for a friend." Aquagirl replied "As much as I want to join your Titans North team."

"Well I do need members," Supergirl comments while crossing her arms "You sure you're up for it?"

"Yes, after I've step down from the Atlantean guards after training from the Queen, and with Garth changing his name to Tempest. I guess it's time for me to go up to the surface world," Aquagirl respond.

"Great, that means you'll be my third recruit today. As soon as Nightwing sends out more." Supergirl said.

"Third?" Aquagirl asks her.

"Well there's this guy I'm trying to recruit but he's a bit stubborn. But it's a work in progress." Supergirl explained, but then realizes something "Crud, I don't know where he is right now!"

"Do you know where he went?" Aquagirl asks again.

"That's the thing, I don't know where he went! If I can use my x-ray vision to find him, but what if he's somewhere where it's covered in lead?" Supergirl contemplated "He could be in real trouble right now."

/

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to today's match!" Roulette announced from the podium, as the match is a cage match. "Tonight, our champion is about to face off an old enemy, will he remain the championship title? Let us find out!"

Garfield steps into the ring as the cage door closes behind him. _'Whoever he is, I'm ready.'_ he thought.

"Stepping in with his full suited armor, he'll bring the pain to all heroes with his strength enhanced armor, he's the one and only..."

Heavy footsteps can be heard, as Gar looks at his opponent "What the...?"

"Surprise to see me, wimp?" chuckled the large, ten feet red and black armored man in the helmet. His armor looks like car parts "The classic armor of Adonis makes his way to destroy you again!"

"...And you are...?" Gar asks in confusion.

"Adonis! Don't tell you you forget about me? The one who's gonna pound that scrawny little ass of yours!" Adonis shouts at him while pointing.

"Sorry, but I don't really recognize you, at all. Nor do I even know you." Gar told him in seriousness. "Or even cared."

Silence follow in the stadium, many of the audience look in confusion.

"You...what do you mean you don't remember me!?" Adonis shouts at him.

"I've had a lot of enemies; you think I can keep up with them? To me, you're just a z-list nobody that's not that impactful in my life." Gar told him while waving him off, as this angers Adonis.

"Z-List?! I'll show you z-list, wimp!" Adonis shouts as he launches his fist at Gar, only for Gar to grab his metal fist. "The fuck?!" Adonis grunts trying to push him, but Gar stood there, as he saw Adonis launching his other fist at him. Gar lets go as he jumps up from getting punched at, running through the arms and kicks Adonis's face so hard, he kicks him out of his armor, as Adonis's skinny body hits the bars of the cage, knocking him out.

"Like I said, I have no idea who you are." Gar told him.

Gar stood there; silence followed. His opponent knocked out in under a minute, the crowd cheers that they have received their earnings.

"The winner...is Gar Logan." Roulette said while seething her teeth.

/

Later, in Roulette's office.

"You were supposed to lose!" Roulette shouts at Gar who just sits on his seat, "Do you even want your cut of the money?! Why didn't you lose?!"

"Well, I guess I just have more self-respect than I realized." Gar respond, raising his hand as he yawns.

"I thought since you know Adonis-"

"I don't, he's not that impactful in my life. Can I go now?" Gar asks her.

"You're not going anywhere." Roulette told him, as the doors closes thus trapping him with her. "Not until you pay."

Gar looks that he's trapped "Well shit," he said as he turns around "Do I have to fight you to get my way out of here? Cause I don't do that gigolo shit."

"No... you're gonna have to go through the death pit." Roulette told him while pressing a button.

Gar simply get off of his seat as he steps back. "Nice try, you think I'd fall for the old trap door trick?"

"I don't have a trap door." Roulette states.

Gar felt a prick on his neck, "Ow!" he shouts as he gets it off, seeing a tranquilizer on him. Immediately, he starts to feel dizzy "What's...oooooh shiiiiiit..."

"Sleep now, Mr. Logan, you'll see why no one cheats me out of the game." Roulette told him as Gar falls down in a thud.

/

Meanwhile, Supergirl manages to find Ferret, as she pins him to a wall. Aquagirl is with her.

"I-I told ya, I don't know anything!" Ferret cries out, as Supergirl held him up by the collar.

"I did spot you talking to a green young man in his early 20s, spiky hair and pointy ears, ring any bells?" Supergirl questions while pinning him to the wall.

"Who, Beast?" Ferret asked nervously, "Uh...I did meet him before..."

"And where did he go to?" She demands him.

"I...I don't know," He replied, as Supergirl looks down at his crotch as her eyes turn red, making Ferret nervous in panic.

"Remember or you'll have to use a straw." she said with a smirk.

"Y-You wouldn't?" Ferret asks nervously, but he panics when her eyes glow dangerously red "Okay, okay! He's at Roulette's Meta-Brawl! It's up at 3rd street at the back alleyway of a Chinese bar called Red Dynasty! 204 3rd Street by the Belly Burger across the street! You won't miss it!"

"Good, glad that you've co-operated," Supergirl told him as she lets him go. Ferret steps back and runs away from her, "Looks like we're going to 3rd street at a Chinese bar called Red Dynasty."

"And you think he will be there?" Aquagirl questions.

"He'd better be, we'll just have to storm in the place," Supergirl respond as the two head down to the destined location.

/

Feeling groggy, Gar finally wakes up. He finds himself in a big arena, with spikes all around the bars.

"Okay, this looks bad," Gar said as he could barely stand up.

"Welcome, Logan, to the Death Ring." Roulette declares as a screen shows her face, "This is what happens to those that cheated me. Now, you will have to pay the price in facing off one of my deadliest opponents."

"And what lame villain did you send out?" Gar questions.

"Not a villain, but you will have to fight my deadly fighting droids." Roulette told him with a smirk.

Just then, Gar sees that he's surrounded by humanoid robots, each having weapons of their own for hands, having rectangular heads and wires all over their limbs. Blades, machine guns, spike balls, drills, and lasers as part of their hands and stomachs.

"All this for money?" Gar rants stepping back.

"You had one job, and you've messed up. Kill him!" Roulette shouts as the robots went to charge at him.

Gar saw the bladed robot swiping at him with its sickles. Gar dodges them with all his might, as he sees a robot with a machine gun shooting at him. He grabs a large piece of metal to shield himself, blocking the blade and bullets. But then he got burned in the back by flames.

"Yowch!" he shouts as he sees a robot with a flame thrower. His back is now burnt, as he sees the droids all coming after him. "Shit," Gar said, as he glares, _'Guess I'll just transform. It's actually been a while since I've done it.' _suddenly, his skin starts to turn harden. His skin rigid into forming a hardened shell on his back, and spikes on his arms, and a tail that has a rigid ball. He's still in his basic human form, but with added features on his upper torso, "Taste the armor of the ankylosaurus, you bunch of junk!" he shouts as he charges towards the droids in his humanoid ankylosaurus form to strike at the droids.

/

Roulette watches the screen in surprise, "I didn't know he could do that...he's always throwing out some punches and kicks but not transform into some kind of hybrid!"

Suddenly, one of the monitors buzzes giving Roulette's attention. It was one of her guards, "Madame, we've got trouble. Someone manages to-" the feed is cut. Roulette was about to question, but then an explosion of her office door shows up. She turns to see Supergirl and Aquagirl.

"Roulette, we're shutting down your Meta-Brawl operations." She told her, as she grabs Roulette's wrists before she could tap into any buttons "Now, where's Garfield Logan?"

Roulette smirks with a reply "Oh he's probably fighting the biggest droid in my Death Pit."

"He's what!?" Supergirl shouts.

"Supergirl, look!" Aquagirl points at the screen, as it shows Gar fighting off against the droids, as a big one with a buzzsaw, machine guns, and spikes show up from the shadows.

"The things you can get from the black market." Roulette laughs as Supergirl glares at her before cuffing her.

"Tell us where he is?" Supergirl demands.

"Even if you torture me, I won't tell." Roulette sticks her tongue out, as Aquagirl steps in.

"Then I can be of assistance," she said as her eyes glow blue, speaking in an Atlantean tongue in performing a tracing spell. In her vision, she sees a someone fighting down underneath the ring, as she spoke: "I sense he's under the ring."

Supergirl uses her x-ray vision at the ring, "It's covered in lead, but if Gar's there we have to free him." She said as she turns to Roulette, brings her to a poll and cuff her there. "You stay put."

She sees Supergirl hits the ground as breaking through to make a hole, she and Aquagirl got in. "Yeah, that's gonna happen." she said as she spring out a sickle from her glove to saw her way out.

/

Gar was covered in bruises, cuts and scratches as he faces off that giant droid with the many weapons. It tries to swipe him with the buzzsaw, but Gar dodges it, only to have the long spiky hair off. He now has short hair and a part of his teft ear.

"Fucking shit!" Gar shouts, seeing a piece of his ear cut off. He then hears a loud boom as Supergirl and Aquagirl burst down. "What are you doing here?!" he demands Supergirl.

"Saving your skin!" Supergirl told him, "Aquagirl, give that thing a wash!"

Aquagirl's tattoos glow as she brings out watery arcane symbols to shoot out water at the large death droid along with the other death droids. They all start to malfunction, as Supergirl blew her breath to shoot out ice, freezing them. She turns to Gar, as she asks "Wanna do the honors?"

Gar smirk, as he goes to charge at it until he winces "Ah! Oh man, actually, you go punch it down." he said, but the robot falls back as it shatters into pieces "Uh...never mind."

/

Soon the Chicago-PD shows up, arresting every staff and employee residing there, however, Roulette has already been gone, having already escaped. Gar is seen with the paramedics, tendering his wounds and a bandage for his left half ear.

"Thanks, but I can heal myself thanks to reptilian regurgitation," Gar told the paramedic as he saw Supergirl and Aquagirl.

"So you've been participating in the Meta-Brawls?" Supergirl asks sternly while crossing her arms, looking at him in disapproval. "Do you know how much trouble you're in if word gets out."

"Doesn't matter, the world already thinks I'm a wash-out. Or dead." Gar replied with a grumble, "And uh...thanks for saving my bacon."

"Don't thank me, thank Tula. She helped locate you in that Death Pit." Kara told him pointing at Tula.

"It's nice to meet you. I have come up here in the surface world as I help Kara put Trident and Mumbo to be brought justice." Tula replied to him.

"Mumbo and Trident? Huh, never heard from those guys before in a long while." Gar comments, remembering the villains.

"Seriously!?" Adonis shouts as he gets escorted by the police, in a straitjacket "You remember that clown and fish guy? That fish guy was a one-shot! A one-shot!"

"Shut up, punk!" the cop told him as they shove Adonis in.

"Who was that?" Aquagirl asked.

"Just some nobody who thinks he knows me, but he just try to get attention." Gar states as he looks down, looking at his hot cocoa, "So... Kara, since I don't have any place to go, can I crash into the Tower?"

"Well Gar, I don't think-" Supergirl singsong, but Aquagirl intervene.

"Of course you can stay with us for as long as you like." Tula told him while patting her hand on his shoulder "You are a fellow Titan, and as such you are good to stay with us when you don't have nowhere else to go."

_'Tula, I was trying to sweeten the deal!'_ Kara thought in exclaim, she was gonna go for a speech and have Gar join her team.

"You're sweet, Aquagirl." Gar told her, noticing her cleavage which he blush fully turn away "I'll be sure to be on my best behavior."

_'Well, that'll do for now_.' Kara thought as she sighs "Okay, we'll let you sleep in our tower, but you follow our rules. If we need you to partake in missions, you will come to join us."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I'm a Titan. I'm doing this on my own accord," Gar told her.

"Alright." Supergirl said, "Now, we solve one factor, now we have another, where's Roulette?"

/

Roulette ran down in an alley way, far from the scene and hiding from the police searching her. "Those Titans will pay, especially that green bastard."

"Looks like we've got something in common."

Roulette turns around, looking at the shadows, "Dr. Adamson?"

"No, someone who has a share of interest."

"Who are you?" Roulette demands at the shadows, stepping in "Wait, aren't you-"

"No, a common mistake. But we both have something in common if you accept my offer."

"And what if I don't?" Roulette asks.

"Then Dr. Adamson will have to be notified that your Meta-Brawl has been compromised."

Roulette looks in fear, she's aware of what Dr. Adamson is capable of. "Okay, but what do you offer?"

"Well, I have to get Trident and Mumbo to distract Supergirl while I perform a bust at a STAR Labs. No one suspected a thing when I came for it."

"Really? And what is your objective?" Roulette asks seeing the individual smile.

"To make that green bastard pay for what he's done."

/

Titans North Tower

In a room, Gar enters inside with his belongs in a bag. Supergirl shows him his room.

"Here's your room. You can pretty much set up your stuff around here," she told him

"Thanks," Gar replied as he looks around "But I could've just slept on the couch."

"The couch is too uncomfortable to sleep, you need a bed." She told him, pointing at his chest. "Right now, you're not in good condition so get some rest."

"Fine." Gar respond as Kara goes out as Gar walks to sit on his bed. He looks around, he could decorate. He then looks at himself in the mirror, as a flash happened.

_**Laying in the rubble, a pipe sticks out from the side of his body. He was breathing heavy, while he glares at the man who overshadows him.**_

_**"This is the end for you, nephew!" the man spoke, in his suit of armor he held up the bladed hand rise up-**_

Gar shook his head, as he lay in the bed. He noticed something buzzing in his bag. He went to dig in, pulls out a cellphone.

Calling: Rae.

**/**

**Just leaving this for the end of the chapter. So many questions about what did I just leave out? Will there be more, all I can say is…kumquats.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and review. All criticism available, flames goes down to Starfire's cooking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything from DC, it is owned by DC and Warner Bros.**

**Enjoy**

/

Chapter 3: Recruitment

It was morning at Titans Tower, as Kara is seen sleeping in her room. Her room has a lot of posters of boy bands and famous singers, as she also owns an alarm clock shaped like Batman's head. Once it reaches its time, it shouts a certain alarming theme (The Batman: TAS instrumental theme). She smacks the alarm clock as Kara rise up, showing her pink nightgown.

"Mmm, another good morning." Kara said as she flew off from her bed. She went to the changing curtains to change out of her nightgown, as she strips off her bra and panties and puts on a blue towel. "Now, for the morning showers."

She walks up through the hallway as she walks to the bathroom. "Nothing can ruin this nice day-" once she opens the door, she saw the bathroom a mess. There's green fur stocked up in the shower, the floor covered in dirt all around, the sink having green fur again. In fact, this whole bathroom is covered in green fur. Kara's iris shrank as she looks around in horror, the bathroom was cleaned last night so how did- then reality hits her when she noticed the dirty clothes around...dear Raos the clothes' stench was making her ill.

"GARFIELD!"

/

Nearby the Tower is an apartment, an old lady heard the shout as she saw the T-Tower. "Georgie, I could've sworn I hear shouting from that tower."

"That must be those damn college kids, Margaret." spoke the old man reading his newspaper on the couch.

/

Back at the tower, Tula is at the breakfast table while Kara glares at Gar who's just leaning on the table eating cereal.

"Honestly, Gar, why did you leave the bathroom a mess?!" Kara asks him in a rant.

"I was the last one in after you two, it's been a while since I've bathed." Gar states while eating his cereal.

"When was the last time you had a bath?" Kara questions.

"About..." Gar counted his fingers, he replied "About five months."

"Five months?! Doesn't your apartment have a working shower?" Kara asks him.

"Yeah but the water's always cold so I just turn into a cat to bathe myself-"

"I didn't need to know that!" Kara told him as she slams her hands on the table, "Look Gar, as long as you live in the T-Tower, you have to do your part like cleaning the bathroom after using it!"

"Can't we hire a maid or butler for that?" Gar asks her, "I remember Nightwing's butler used to come to the tower and always clean up after us, he knows how to clean the burnt parts of the pan."

"Well you're not living in the mansion, Logan. You live with us and you're gonna do your part of the chores!" Kara told him as she sees Gar just eat his cereal, which irritates her. "Why are you so difficult!?"

"Guess I was born that way." He replied as the two starts to argue.

Tula looks in panic as she saw the two going back and forth. _'What do I do?'_ she thought nervously, as she closes her eyes as suddenly, she shouts "Typhoon!" as suddenly, portals of water pour down on both Kara and Gar.

Both of them look at Tula and spoke. "Hey! /What was that for?!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't like it when my friends argue...I always stop them by using my typhoon spell to calm them down."

"Well, it worked." Gar said setting his bowl down. "Now I don't have to shower."

"Okay, enough of this!" Kara said "Now, since our numbers are limited, we're going to go around to recruit more members. Nightwing said that he's finding more on the way here, but I think a little separate outing to find new members for the team."

"Great, that means I get the Tower all to myself." Gar states.

"Oh no, you don't." Kara told him "You're helping too, you're gonna go out there and find new members of the team."

Gar rolled his eyes. "Why should I-ARGH!"

Kara just lifted Gar in the air, she's only smiled. "Gar, I know you got problems...but you don't need to be difficult to us. I'm Superman's cousin who can beat you up until your bones are dusted ...so for your sake...DON'T. TEST. ME!"

Gar now looks pale as he replied. "Okay...you win."

"Good, glad we got an understanding." Kara suddenly happily states as she sets him down, "Now, me and Tula will look around for new recruits, we found out about a speedster at Detroit. You will check in on any heroes in Chicago's neighboring city, Dakota, to look for potential Titans."

"I see, then who's guarding Chicago?" Gar asks her.

"Well if there's trouble, the T-Coms will notify us if Chicago needs us." Kara told him as she hands him a T-Com "Here, you're gonna need this. Contact us in case you're having trouble."

"I'll do my best." Gar told her with a shrug.

/

_Last night._

_Gar looks up at his phone, showing Raven is contacting him. He answers his phone and spoke "Hey Rae, what's up?"_

_"Hey Gar, I heard that you're living in Titans North now." Raven spoke on the other line by video chat. She now has long blue hair and is seen wearing a black turtleneck. _

_"When did you hear about that?" He asks her._

_"Word spread fast in the Titans Network." Raven states "Well, Donna heard it from Karen, who heard it from Roy who heard it from Victor...anyway, calling to see if you're alright."_

_"Always the good humanitarian, Ms. Roth." Gar comments "How are you and Donna by the way?"_

_"Doing great, but Fawcett City is a nightmare in traffic, especially when it's near Philidelphia. I miss Jump already." she states._

_"Well we've pretty much cleaned up crime there; Nightwing wanted to relocate the base in New York, and we leave it to the new recruits there." He states._

_"One more thing, your cousin, Matt, he and this production crew will be coming to Chicago. He tried to contact you, but you didn't answer." Raven told him._

_"Right, I kinda change my phone number to avoid those collect callers." Gar said, he almost forgot his cousin Matt who works at a television network now. Least he is doing fine._

_"So…are you alright?" Raven asked._

_"I'm fine Raven," Gar assures her "I'm doing just fine."_

_"Doesn't sound like it." Raven states._

_"Rae, I'm not angsting around like some poorly written character for a teen drama show made by grown ass writers with the mindset of 13-year-old girls." Gar argued._

"_That is strangely specific but accurate," Raven points out "but I'm just worried about your health, Gar. Not since-"_

"_We agreed to not talk about that." He cuts off as he sighs "We both made up our bed years ago, (figuratively and literally), I've made my sacrifices for you, Raven. Aren't you happier nowadays?" He asks her while standing from his bed, looking outside at the city._

_"I am, but...how can you not be happy for yourself?" Raven asks him as Gar looks sadly at the night sky._

/

In Dakota, known for its population of a certain type of Meta-breed called the "Bang Babies", after an explosive Big Bang after a gang war near Alva Industries' chemical gas containers that mutated the gang members as well as innocent civilians into metas. However, this gives birth to one of Dakota City's heroes, Static Shock.

"So, you know where I can find this Static kid?" Gar spoke to the vendor selling hotdogs.

"Static's always around when crime and the Bang Babies coming around." the hotdog vendor replied.

"I'm sorry, Bang-what?" Gar asks him. He's heard that Static was relatively new around Dakota for a year.

"Bang Babies, they're this meta-breed made up of those rotten brats starting up gang fights until some chemical gas turns them into freaks." the vendor states.

_'If I recall, I think Ferret is from Dakota. Is he considered a bang-baby?'_ Gar thought to himself, "Anyways, thanks for the tip. Now I know where to find him." he said as he walks down the street.

The green changeling walks at a stop, looks at the shop. A simple tailor shop; He looks around, as he changes his arm into that of a gorilla's, as he strikes at the large window of the shop breaking the glass. An alarm is set off as the people all look at him like he's crazy "And now I wait."

Gar is then suddenly sent flying by a sound projectile, launching off from the ground. He then flips around and lands on his two feet, he sees a young black woman around his age, wearing a brown flight jacket while wearing a black top with a partial hood, having brown bobcut hair, wears brown flight pants and black boots. Around her waist is a red belt with a white orb.

"Who are you? You're not Static." Gar said while looking at her, "But much prettier than him."

"Save the flattery, and the name's Rocket, punk." she said while punching her fist with her hand "And I'll be teaching you not to break windows." she shoots a blast at Gar, who narrowly dodges the blast.

_'Shit, does she have a sonic blast?'_ he thought as he hops from the wall and jumps onto a car. Rocket keeps sending her blasts at him. "Look lady, I'm really here for the Static kid."

"He's at another district, fighting a Bang-Baby." Rocket shouts at him while flying in front of him, raising her hand up to project a force field around him.

"Hey!" Gar shouts, banging on the force field ball he's in.

"Quit hitting it, cause the more you hit it, the powerful I get. It's called kinetic energy." Rocket states with a smirk.

"Alright, fine, you win!" Gar told her, sitting on the force field as he raises his T-Com "I'm a Titan, I'm actually here to recruit this Static Shock kid, but you're good to be in it too."

"Really? And why did you break a store window?" Rocket questions him.

"I needed to get attention if he shows up." Gar said as he asks "By the way, are you new?"

"First off, yes. Secondly, let me get this straight: You thought that in order to get Static's attention, you've decided to commit vandalism?" Rocket asks him, looking at him like he's crazy.

"Hey, it worked on Bruce Willis in Die Hard 3, but that was under different circumstances," Gar said as he noticed his arm bleeding due to the glass. "Maybe I should've done graffiti art." he said as Rocket raise her eyebrow at him.

/

Supergirl flying in midair while Aquagirl rides on a surfboard made of water thanks to her powers. They look around Detriot, looking for the speedster.

"Where could the fastest person around here be?" Aquagirl asks her.

"I've looked around, I can find even the Flash with my eyes." Supergirl said, looking with her eyes hypothetically. She then saw an orange blur heading down to a warehouse, "Over there!"

The two went down to the abandoned warehouse, where they see it opened. They walk in as they saw a blond-haired girl wearing a black and red mask, wears an orange track shirt with a yellow circle with a thunderbolt to shape like a "Q". She wore orange short-shorts, red gloves and boots. She appears to be trapped in an electric ball.

"She's trapped!" Aquagirl shouts.

"Not until we get her out!" Supergirl said as she charges in, until she gets pounce by some robotic monkeys "What the heck?!"

"You meddling kids always snooping around." spoke a short man who appears at the scene. He has ginger hair, green eyes, wears a green vest sweater and blue pants with black shoes.

"Dr. Ivo?! What are you doing here?!" Supergirl questions, as she sees multiple monkeys.

"Hiding while I was working on my robotic monkeys to make a living in this town! But little Justice Society's kid was snooping around so I trap her in my speedster resistant trap!" Dr. Ivo shouts pointing at the blond speedster.

"Hey, that's former Justice Society member! Jesse Quick's her own girl now!" Jesse shouts as she punches and kicks her imprisonment, but she falls down on her butt "Oof! That literally hurts!"

"Hang on!" Supergirl declares as she uses her heat vision to heat up the trap Jesse's in. The sphere now has a melted hole for Jesse to come out of.

"Thanks, Supergirl!" Jesse thanked the girl of steel.

"Look, Ivo's getting away!" Aquagirl points at the escaping Dr. Ivo, while the many green robo monkeys starts charging at them.

"My M.O.N.Q.E.s, attack!" Dr. Ivo ordered, as the green, robotic monkeys starts coming at them.

"I really hate monkeys," Supergirl said as she shoots her laser eyes at them, Aquagirl shooting water spears at them and Jesse using her speed to knock them out instantly.

/

"So you just lived in the Titans Tower, not join the team yet?" Rocket questions him while wrapping bandages around his arm.

"Yup, I'm only there because I got no place to go." He replied

"But you're like, one of the founding members?" Rocket stated.

"Yup, that's why I'm a solo act." He replied while lying on the concrete. "Now when's Static gonna come?"

"When he's coming back from fighting Hotstreak." Rocket answered. "Least he could do in his after-school job."

"School? Why does a superhero need school? I never went to school and look how I turned out." Gar states as Rocket looks at his bandaged arm.

"Yeah, it did wonders for you." Rocket said sarcastically.

"Hey least I don't get teased on or get called many names by a bunch of hormone-inducing, pimple popping, shallow little bitches." Garfield replied. "I mean look at me, I don't think I can pass off school mascot."

"You know disguise rings are a thing?" Rocket asks him, "Every Meta uses them these days."

"Well...me, Raven and Starfire do just fine without school." Gar states as he crosses his arms, "When is that Static kid going to be there?"

"He will be once he's done." Rocket told him.

Garfield simply slumps as he looks down, "Isn't this rooftop a bit more shadowy?"

"What are you talking about?" Rocket said as she notices the shadows, how they're facing towards the sun "This can't be right, shadows are facing the opposite of the sunlight."

"I'm not an expert on lighting or whatever but-FUCK!" he saw the shadows move around, as Rocket kept Gar in place as the shadows grew into a person.

"Now this is good, I get Rocket and the green washout." spoke the shadowy man with white eyes, wears a gray jacket, as his whole body is pitch black.

"Ebon!" Rocket shouts.

"Who?" Gar asks.

"He's one of the most dangerous and wanted Bang Babies in Dakota City." Rocket states.

"That's right, bitch, and you two are coming with me!" Ebon declares as his whole body surrounds them. Rocket tries to fly out but then she got caught in the darkness as it starts sucking her in.

"Hey!" Rocket cries out, as she proceeds to let go of Gar "Go, find Static!" she shouts as she is engulfed by her upper torso

"Not without you!" Gar shouts as he grabs Rocket's leg, trying to pull her out but got sucked into the shadowy wall as well. "Oh fu-" he said before he got engulfed in.

Ebon chucked to himself, as he swirls to the ground and disappears.

/

Supergirl, Aquagirl and Jesse Quick manages to destroy the MONQIs. They cornered Dr. Ivo who is at the corner of the building.

"Now surrender, Ivo." Supergirl orders, glaring at him.

"Oh please, you think you've caught me?" Dr. Ivo states, as his eyes glow red.

"Why is his eyes glowing red?" Jesse asked, as Supergirl uses her x-ray vision.

"That's not the real Dr. Ivo, that's a fake!" She declares. She swoops to grab Aquagirl and Jesse over her shoulders, and fly out of the warehouse as suddenly, Dr. Ivo exploded as the windows of the warehouse bursts. The girl of steel managed to save the two on time, as they see the warehouse crumble down once Kara set the two down.

"Dammit, he got away!" Jesse cry out with a stressful sigh, "So much for going solo."

"Don't worry, we'll find him next time." Aquagirl assures her.

"Yeah, Jesse. You were pretty resourceful in tracking down Dr. Ivo, makes you worthy of being a Titan." Supergirl states to the speedster.

"You all want to recruit me?" Jesse asks her in shock, "Even if I failed to capture a mad scientist?"

"Nobody's perfect, Jesse. But we can help guide you to do better, wadda ya say?" Supergirl asks her, raising her hand in offering.

"Sure! I hope you guys have food cause I'm super hungry right now!" Jesse said as she shakes Kara's hand quickly.

/

Gar begins to wake up from being knocked out. He finds himself in some kind of abandoned pizza place, with a mechanical rat as he's tied up and wearing an inhibitor collar.

'Where am I...where's Rocket?!' he thought as he saw Rocket just as unconscious, but without her belt as she is cuffed to a pole. "Hey, wake up!" he yelled, as he kicks her boot which makes her stir.

"Wha...what happened?" Rocket asks, seeing her predicament and saw her belt's missing. "Where's my belt?"

"Looking for this?" spoke Ebon as the two saw him sitting on a thrown chair, swinging the belt around by his fingertip. "Glad you're awake, cause you two will be perfect for testing out our new weapons against Static."

"Testing?" Rocket asks as Gar sighs.

"Of course, this guy has some beef with Static so he's gonna vent his sexual frustrations on us." Gar said turning to Ebon with a smirk "Just so you know, I don't swing that way."

Ebon kicks Gar's face, making him spat blood "Watch your tone, boy. You think you're a big shot with the Titans? You're nobody here!"

"And you are? I've never even heard of you before. Like some kind of shadow puppets guy?" Gar asks seeing Ebon forming his fingers into claws, drawing them close to his neck.

"Would you stop pissing him off?!" Rocket hissed; she would admit it's funny if not for the situation they're in. No belt, inhibitor collar on Gar, and Ebon's strong with the darkness around him.

"Oi' boss. The delivery from the supplier came!" shout a purple-haired teenage boy in the red jacket, holding a silver sci-fi looking gun with three black orbs on the pistol.

"These Null-Guns are the perfect tools to work against Static and any other metas that gets in our way." spoke an orange furred teenage Hispanic girl with an orange ponytail, wears a purple top and jeans, her arms are bird wings. She also holds an ion-stabilizer gun as well.

Ebon turn his attention to them, saying "Well done, Shiv, Talon." Ebon said as he grabs both guns.

"Who's the Joker-knock off and Monet over there?" Garfield mockingly asked, receiving a hit by a shadow fist.

"Who's that, Green Goblin?" Shiv question got receive a middle finger by Gar.

"Enough!" Ebon shouts as he grabs Gar's neck, holding him up "I think I found our first target dummy."

/

Meanwhile, Supergirl, Aquagirl and Jesse Quick made it to Dakota, where they find Gar's T-Com left on a roof.

"His T-Com's here, why didn't he contacted us?" Supergirl questions grabbing the T-Com.

"You don't think he abandoned the mission, did he?" Aquagirl asks.

"Maybe he got himself in trouble or abducted by a UFO and took him to Planet-X!" Jesse suggests hyperactively.

"If only there's a way to figure out where he is." Supergirl said as she noticed somewhere at the other side of town there's an electric and fiery boom coming this way.

"What was that?" Jesse asked in surprised.

"Trouble. Come on, team!" Supergirl declares as she flew into the scene of the action. Aquagirl uses the water from her container to form a board to ride down, as Jesse ran to the scene.

The three made it at a park, where they see two metas clashing. One who shoots sparks of electricity is a young black teenage male with brown eyes and wears a white mask with blue goggles. He wears a dark blue jacket with yellow bolts on his sleeves, black tank top with a yellow electric bolt, yellow belt, black pants and boots. He rides around a silver disk as he shoots electricity at the villain.

"Stand down, Hotstreak!" he shouts as the villain shoots fire at him, which he dodges.

"Not on your life, Static!" shout the hot-headed teen, known as Hotstreak. He has white skin with fiery red hair that's literally on fire. His eyes flash red as he wears a red t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. His hands shoot out fire at Static who shields them with his electrical force field. "Nothing can stop me!"

"How about a little splash!" shout Aquagirl who came to the scene, brings out water from a fire hydrant that targets towards Hotstreak, resulting in his flames into steam.

"Hey!" Hotstreak shouts while being splashed down. He is then hit by a lightning bolt from Static's hand which electrocutes him "AAAAH!" Hotstreak shouts as he passes out from the electricity.

"That'll get him down." Static said, turning to Aquagirl "Thanks for the assist, uh..."

"Aquagirl, if you may." she replied as Supergirl flew down as Jesse makes it down.

"Hello Static, I'm Supergirl, this is Aquagirl and Jesse Quick," Supergirl said as she lands. "We're here to talk to you about a missing friend of ours."

"His name is Garfield, he's green and has pointy ears, we're wondering if you've seen him?" Aquagirl asks him.

"Sorry ladies, but I haven't seen anybody by that description." Static told them, "Ever try contacting him?"

"He left his T-Com." Supergirl replied.

"Where could he be?" Aquagirl said in worry, hoping that Gar isn't hurt or got into any trouble.

/

"FUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKK!"

Gar scream due being getting pain of the Null-Guns by Shiv, Talon, and Ebon. Flashing lights strobe around as Rocket shut her eyes from the flashing. When she opens her eyes, she saw Gar having smoke coming from his body. Surprisingly, he is still green.

"Are you sure these things work?" Gar asks while breathing.

"How's this fool still have powers?!" Ebon questions as he threw the gun away "These things are ripoffs!"

Gar look at them with a smirk "Because, they're not really metahuman powers. I got a condition, a disease, mind you, that grant me the power to change into animals. The cure only prevented me from dying, which leads to this result."

"You change into any animal you can think of, that is basically a meta-human power!" Ebon shouts as he charges the Null-Gun.

"Yeah, people think that. This inhibitor collar only contains all kinds of powers, like magic and alien abilities. It's not just those with the metagenes." Gar comments.

"Come on, let's just cut him up already!" Shiv said, forming his hands into glowing purple blades.

"Ebon!" shouts someone rolling down to the lair. It appears to be a humanoid armadillo wearing purple pants. "Hotstreak got arrested, and Static's meeting up with that super-chick and her teammates!"

"Really?" Ebon said as he turns to Garfield and Rocket. "Then I have the perfect plan to use you two, and it will put an end to Static's light once and for all."

/

Meanwhile, at a Chicago Hotel

"And you'll be staying here for how long, ma'am?" asked the clerk who's checking for a guest.

"I'm just here so my things can come to my new place." spoke the young woman in front of her. She has snow hair, tanned skin with a blue eye with her hair comb over her left side of her face, and pink lips. She looks of Vietnamese descent, she wears a black turtleneck sweater and blue tight-fitting jeans, with black heels. "Once I get my stuff to my new home I'll be staying here for a while."

"Oh, of course, um...what should I call you, miss?" the clerk asks her.

She gave the clerk a smirk, as she leans over and gets close to her face, making the clerk blush "Just call me...Rose."

**/**

**Gar calling Talon "Monet" is a direct One Piece reference for those who don't get it.**

**Anyway, way to close in the New Year with this chapter. There will be more fanfics written as well as some new ones. Don't know where the year 2020 will take us but hopefully it will be less chaotic. We had a very hectic year, but eventually we all pulled through.**

**Next chapter will be Titans North and Static going to save Gar and Rocket from Ebon and his Meta-Breed. **

**Happy New Years everyone, and see you in 2020.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, with work and then the quarantine I've managed to finish up this chapter of Titans North. I don't own anything that belongs to DC Comics, or of any media. **

**Enjoy the fic.**

**/ **

Chapter 4: The Rescue

Last time, Gar has met Rocket while looking for Static, until they've been captured by the egotistical Ebon! Now, while the villainous gang-leader makes his plan in motion, the Titans North along with their new member Static, headed down to the abandoned pizza place. Static has told them about Ebon's usual hideouts, mostly places without sunlight.

"He was here but..." Aquagirl said as she presses her hand on the floor, seeing sweat and blood all around. "They've been relocated somewhere."

"It's a good thing I can sense the faded electric currents around here," Static said as with his eyes glowing. "My partner, Gear, has told me that in some security cameras around here has spotted Carmen Dillo entering this place."

"Carmen Dillo?" Jesse asks him.

"A Bang Baby crook that's about half-human, half-armadillo." Static answers.

"Oh...what's a Bang Baby?" Jesse asks him.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dakota City's Big Bang?" Static asks her.

"Mind to give us an explanation?" Aquagirl asks him.

Static sigh, "Tourists." he muttered as he explains "Well, you see there was this gang war that happened a year ago. It happened near some containers full of chemical gas that caused an explosion. The gangs, along with anyone else around the area near the docks, got in contacted and gave them the powers. It's where I ended up getting these powers. Bang Babies are just a way to call metas infected by the Big Bang, but I've decided to be this city's hero to go up against them. Well, there are others who help protect Dakota every now and then. Icon, Rocket, Hardware, Rubber-Band Man, Black Lightning, my main man Gear...just to name a few."

"Alright, Static we need your help in finding Gar as well as finding Rocket. What do you know about Ebon?" Supergirl inquires him.

"Dude's a twisted, egotistical bastard, his goal is to gather up every Bang-Babies in this city to make this town his own. He's got a Caesar-complex; He'll do whatever it takes to make sure I get out of the picture, especially using innocence around him." Static told them.

/

Dakota City's TV Station.

"Alright, DCTV is here to show you our latest guest, everyone!" shouted the host in front of a live studio audience, "Today, we have Jikki Namaj and MC Bullet here to show case their upcoming music videos: "Chinese Snake" and "Bullet-Time!"

The two celebrities show up at the stage waving at the audience until a shadowy portal pops up in front of them. Stepping out is a gush of water, as it forms a transparent blue girl with long wavy hair, blue eyes, and lips, wearing a blue one-piece as she makes her way to the stage. She is known as Aquamaria.

"Sorry, but this show's canceled!" shout Shiv who pops out of the portal, along with Talon who flew out. Another is a black young man in a black jacket and red shirt, blue jeans and has large black boots stomping. The audience screams as they make their exit out of the studio. "That's right! Run!"

"Talon, secure the hero prisoners," spoke Ebon who came out, holding Gar and Rocket in his hand, hands them to Talon. "Shiv, Kangor, Carmen Dillo, stop the people from escaping." He told as the three ran to block the audience from escaping.

"Now get into a single file so we can all blind you up!" Shiv said as they hold up the blind folds "Jikki, Bullet, I'm such a big fan of you guys! You two will be held up the ceiling!"

"Man, this is worse than LA." MC Bullet states.

"I got a video to cosplay a famous video game character to shoot, I ain't have time for this!" Jikki scowled, but Shiv transforms his hand into a blade up her chin.

"You were saying?" Shiv asks maniacally.

"What do you plan to do with us, Ebon?" Rocket demands.

"Probably try to get himself famous just by capturing a loser and you." Gar said making Rocket raise an eyebrow at him, as well as Talon.

"Geez, self-loathing much?" Talon comments.

"Oh, it's going to be more than that," Ebon said as he glares at the two, slither like a snake "I'm gonna make sure everyone in Dakota City knows that someone like me will be able to take down Static, and those Titans North bitches, making me recognized as a power gang leader the North will ever see!"

"Yeah right, that's what they all say." Rocket said, rolling her eyes.

"I've seen guys like him all talk but no bite. Slade was more intimidating than Mr. Shadow-Puppet." Gar said as he is grabbed by the neck, Ebon glares at him intensively.

"Boy, you are getting on my last nerve; you're just inches away from me deciding to send you to the center of the Earth where you will be immediately burned to ash." Ebon sneers at him.

"Well...do it...cocksucker." Gar told with a smirk while choking.

"Don't waste your power on him, Ebon." Talon told him, "Kill him now and he's useless."

Ebon narrows at Gar, as he drops him down as he turns around "Once I'm done to Static and those Titan bitches, I'm gonna send greeny to the taxidermy." he told him, as he march down to face the cameramen forced by Shiv.

"Gar, are you alright?" Rocket asks him.

"Fine, though I don't see how some people enjoy getting choked to death." Gar replied with his voice sounding more horse, looking at Talon "Thanks for the save."

"Don't get any bright ideas. Just be lucky that you're alive." Talon responds as she turns around guarding the two. She held up the technological gun.

"How does someone as nice as you ended up under Ebon's wing? No pun intended." Gar asks the bird-like meta.

"You think I'd let you get me to betray Ebon, _verde?_" Talon asks with a scowl. "I've seen how you hero-types would try to do."

"Aright, alright, cameras in places!" Carmen Dillo calls as the cameramen are forced to face their cameras at Ebon "We're going live on this!"

/

Soon, the Meta-Breed has use the tv station to get in contact to every television wave around Dakota City. Static and the Titan North team saw a broadcast from the jumbo screen, showing Ebon on TV.

"Ebon!" Static shouts in shock.

"That's Ebon?" Jesse asks. "He looks like one of those mysterious villains!"

"You'd think that's the case." Static told as they watch.

"This is a message to Static and those Titans visiting Dakota." Ebon told as the camera shows Gar and Rocket tied up "As you can see, I have captured Rocket and Beast Boy-"

"It's just Gar, _Ebola."_ Gar interjects with a wisecrack.

"QUIET YOU!" Ebon yelled as he turns to the camera, "Now, I also have with me are some audiences including the famous two celebrities that…I'm gonna be honest, their names escaped me."

"You bitch-ass-HMM!" Jikki's mouth was covered by Ebon's shadow tendril. The camera also focus on the many people tied up and blindfolded hostage by the Meta-Breed.

If you want these people to see the light of day again, come to the Dakota television station. Be there or else I decide to send them all to a volcano." Ebon threatens as the television cuts off.

"This Ebon has no shame in threatening others to get to us!" Tula shouts in anger, glaring at the screen.

"Whoa, never thought of seeing you this angry." Jesse states.

"Ebon's about to see just how much of a charge I can give to him!" Static said as he hovers down to where the TV station, but Supergirl halted him.

"Wait, we need to plan this out." Supergirl told him "He expects us to come charge forward, without a plan."

"Luckily I've got the Zap Caps to trap them thanks to Gear." Static states.

"Zap Caps?" Supergirl asks, as Static shows her a silver grenade-like ball with a cap.

"They're like able to trap any Bang-Baby no matter the elements. Just throw one at them and they get them trapped. I'll contact Gear to meet up the tv station so he can help us." Static told her.

"Alright, let's take these bad guys down!" Jesse shouts while pounding her fist to her palm with enthusiasm.

"Should we get back up like the police?" Aquagirl asks in concern.

"Don't worry, with you our powers combine we'll take these suckers out." Static respond. "But yeah, notify the police and paramedics."

"Right, and besides this Ebon sounds like he's come unprepared to go up against a Kryptonian, a speedster and Atlantean." Supergirl states "This will be easy breezy."

"I wouldn't count on that luck, Ebon's more cunning than you think." Static states as they head down to the tv station.

/

"Hey uh, boss." Carmen spoke to Ebon nervously.

"What now, Carmen?" Ebon sneered at the meta.

"Well, there's this guy who wants to make an audience with you." Carmen Dillo states as the man confronts Ebon.

"I don't think I've seen you around among the audience." Ebon states, facing someone who just showed up at the studio. He doesn't know why, but this bumbling fool of a man in the red checkered jacket, orange shirt and beige pants is shown to be greeting himself.

"Oh, pardon me, Mr. Ebon, but I'm no stranger to threaten you." spoke the man, adjusting his glasses, "And I'm here to give you an advantage."

"An advantage?" Ebon asks the man, who brings out a briefcase.

He opens the briefcase to show Ebon a gun, with a green bullet pack along with. "Just think when rassling that sweet o' gal, Supergirl, you'd be packing in some serious heat against her. With your powers that is made up of dark matter, you can worry about the rest by just sending them to their doom. Kinda like my time in Fresno."

"What's with the bullets?" Ebon asks, Gar from behind him was curious about those bullets.

"Kryptonite bullets!" the man said in a jolly tone.

"Kryptonite bullets? Who on Earth would make that?" Shiv asked with excitement, looking at the gun.

"Oh, let's just say I know a guy who can make these," he states as his watch beeps, which has a radar that tells him Supergirl's there "Oh, she's here at the studio now."

"Well this is going to be perfect." Ebon said as he looks at the man, sees that the man has press something on his belt and a flash of light appears. The spot he was at is gone "Where'd he go!?" Ebon said, but then looks at the gun "Don't matter, I got the advantage against that Super Bitch."

Gar and Rocket saw the gun, now looking worried of the outcome.

/

The Dakota's tv station's street block was full of evacuated people from the building, but there are still some people held against their will by Ebon's gang. Static, Supergirl, Aquagirl, and Jesse Quick came in time as they enter the bottom floor of the building.

"According to the tv station's manager, they're at the top floor of the building." Static states after hearing from the manager. "Here comes Gear."

"No need to worry, tech support is here!" spoke the teenage blond boy wearing a green and white sleeveless track shirt with a metal circular backpack with claws around his abdomen, gray utility belt, with green track pants, wearing a white helmet with a blue visor, elbow and knee pads with black gloves and boots. He is hovering using a hoverboard "Got your DM, Static. Ebon again?"

"Yeah, and the Titans North are here to help." Static replied.

"Alright, let's get inside." Supergirl states as she and the team enter the building. They saw Aquamaria waiting for them, with water splattered all over the floor.

"Alright, time to get you all to submit!" Aquamaria shouts as she shoots out water towards them. Aquagirl stood by to stop the water from rushing towards them "What!?"

"Surely you haven't met an Atlantean that knows aquakinesis." Aquagirl stated as she uses the water against Aquamaria, pushing her down to a wall.

"Oof!" she grunts as Static came to throw a zap cap at her, which electrocutes her "GYAAAAAHHHH!" she cries out as the wires bound her, leaving her knocked out and out cold.

"Now for the roof!" Jesse declares as she ran up the stairs with her superspeed.

/

Jesse came crashing through the doors, finding herself the Meta-Breed with the hostages "Not to worry, Jesse Quick's here!"

"Not for too long," Ebon states as he has the floor covered in darkness from where she stands. Suddenly, a portal pops under her feet causing her to run around the swirling portal that leads her to somewhere "From the way you run you're a speedster," Ebon deduced "Let's see how fast you can run through the Atlantic Ocean!"

/

Ebon's powers has sent Jesse Quick to fall into the Atlantic Ocean. Luckily for her she was speed running when she lands on the water. She ran forward until she could spot land.

"I hope I make it in time!" Jesse states as she keeps running while getting into contact with Supergirl.

/

Ebon slithered as he turns to his members "Carmen, Kangor, Shiv, make sure to give them the welcome party."

"Ai, boss!" Shiv said as he transforms his hands into blades "Time to cut them up!" he shouts with a giggling laugh while he and the two members march down.

"Who was that!?" Rocket exclaims seeing the speedster that was just there, but Ebon manage to eject her out of the place.

_'My guess, the speedster Supergirl was talking about.'_ Gar thought as he tries to get the ropes off of him "Do you have a plan to get us out of here, Rocky?"

"Rocky? Seriously?" Rocket wasn't amused by the nickname, makes her sound like Sylvester Stallone "I can't think up anything without my belt bird brain is tapping up."

"How do you work this thing?" Talon asks while looking at the belt, tapping on it.

"What about you? Do you have plans?" Rocket asks him while the changeling looks down.

"I'm…not the kind of guy who plans things." Gar told her sheepishly.

"Some help you've become." Rocket grumbled.

Gar just gave a look as he looks at Ebon 'There's gotta be a way to warn Supergirl about that gun, but how-'then suddenly, Gar just thought of something 'Of course! Supergirl has super-hearing! Everyone and their mom knew that, so if I can give her a message. But the problem is I'm not good with spelling or Morse code,' He then turns to Rocket, "Hey, Rocket. How good are you in spelling?"

/

Coming up the Titans North, Static and Gear find themselves facing up against Kangor, Shiv and Carmen Dillo. The three stood blocking the four's passage.

"Let's see how you can take on all of us!" Carmen Dillo said as he rolls up to a ball and charges towards them. Supergirl caught his body by her hand.

"You ready to slam?" Supergirl smirks as she bounces the armadillo meta down the floor, did a dribble at him.

"Ah! Hey! Stop! I'm going to be sick!" Carmen yelled.

"She's got skills," Kangor comments, as suddenly he is hit by a gush of water coming from Aquagirl's hands that has arcadian circles popping out.

"Oh man, we've got so distracted!" Shiv said as he charges towards Aquagirl with his hand knives. But is then zapped by Static's electric powers. "GAAAH!" he screams as he's pinned to the wall.

Kangor stood, as he charges down towards Aquagirl to give her a kick in the face. But Aquagirl dodges the kick, and her fist simply crash onto the crotch area. The Jamaican-accent villain screams in a high pitch sound "AAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" just imagine hearing a hyena giving birth to a rat.

Gear brings out his zap taps to contain Kangor, Shiv, and with Supergirl throwing Carmen Dillo up high as he falls, a zap tap is thrown by Gear to wrap him up. This was a simple victory for them.

"This is making things too easy." Static said.

"Yeah, I know." Supergirl said as suddenly, she heard something spelling.

"_S.O.S., S.U.P.E.R.G.I.R.L…"_

"Wait…I'm hearing something." Supergirl states.

"Come on, just two more floors and we'll bust Ebon." Static told her.

"_K.R.Y.P.T.O.N.Y.T.E.-G.U.N. S.H.O.O.T.-Y.O.U." _

"Kryptonite…gun…shoot…me!?" Supergirl whispered in shock, "That's what the message is." She turns up to see through her X-Ray vision, seeing the x-rays of people as well as Ebon swirling a gun. She looks that the gun is lead, so she couldn't tell what he was carrying.

/

"You spelled it out?" Gar whispers to Rocket.

"Yeah, spelled it out while whispering. Bird Brain probably thinks I'm spelling the ABCs." Rocket said but is then confronted by Talon.

"You got something to say to me?" Talon asks, glaring at Rocket.

Rocket's got an idea on her own "Yeah, just asking how does it feel to be Ebon's pet bird? You tweet a song for him?" she saw Talon's fist gripping on her belt, "Are you like the kind of hench-girl that does everything for their boss? Probably not, since you're just a lacky to him."

Angry by Rocket's words, Talon grabs the young woman by the chest, raises her up. "I'm through playing you, Air Force!"

"Funny, I feel the same way." Rocket replied with a grin, as she swings her boot to kick Talon's stomach, causing her to back down and drop the belt. Rocket then uses her back so her hands can reach the belt, tap on the button causing it to have her force field inertia belt to give her strength. She eventually breaks off her ropes.

"No!" Ebon shouts, as he saw Rocket fly up facing against him. Just as the door crash showing Supergirl, Aquagirl, Static and Gear coming, along with Jesse Quick who's covered in seaweed.

"Can't tell you how long that trip was!" She exclaims.

"Alright Ebon, let the hostages go and turn yourself in!" Supergirl demands.

Rocket flew towards Gar as she breaks the necklace, as he finally gets back up "Thanks, Rocketeer."

"Again, Rocket." She replied as they face against Ebon and Talon.

"Y'all think you can play me a fool?" Ebon snarled "I still have the hostages!" he shouts but in a split second, the hostages are gone "WHAT!?"

"Oh, they're alright, including the celebrities you had tied up on the roof." Jesse Quick said as she appears again, covered in seaweed and state stamps. "Dropping me to the Atlantic Ocean by Brazil was not fun!"

"You heroes are always annoying." Ebon said as he stood, spreading his shadow all around while Talon stood next to him holding the large, inhibitor gun.

"Get that inhibitor gun!" Rocket shouts as she blasts towards Talon, but Ebon blocks it with his shadow in a form of a plate.

"I got this!" Static said as he shoots a high power of electricity towards Ebon, brighten the room.

Supergirl charges in to punch Ebon in the stomach, but his large hand swat her back. Ebon uses his shadow to knock Static off his board while Gear uses a taser gauntlet to try to stun Ebon. Aquagirl charges in with her rush of water straight at Ebon, forming them as swords to cut the attacking tendrils from his shadows. Rocket blasts her kinetic energy beams at Ebon who gets pushed back to the floor. He gets up as he shouts "ENOUGH!" as he swatted everyone. Until Static brightens out the room with his static electricity, while Gear shoots out lasers from his backpack and watch. The light and attacks have weakened him.

Jesse Quick ran down to charge at Talon to grab the inhibitor gun, which Talon held to try to blast her with it, but Jesse was too quick for her and manage to grab the gun off of her. However Jesse wasn't expecting for Talon to use her sonic screaming at her, causing her to fall back and drop the inhibitor gun. She did receive ringing in her ears from that.

Ebon uses his shadow to grab the inhibitor gun, as he targets Static "Time to taste your powers away, Static."

BITE!

"Ah!" Ebon cries out, as he feels Gar biting his arm with his teeth "You try to bite me!? Are you crazy, boy?!"

Ebon slams Gar off of him, as Gar roles over and spit out the taste from the biting. "You taste like shit, but it did conform one thing about you."

"And what's that?" Ebon asks with his eyes narrowed.

"Even if you're a man made of shadows, turn flat in surface, and transform into anything. But you can still be harmed by physical attacks!" Gar also held up the inhibitor gun from behind his back and a monkey tail from him, having to snatch it from the floor "Which gives me the opportunity to blast you with this!" He shoots the blast towards Ebon.

"NO!" Talon cries out as she flew up to block the blast, saving Ebon. However, she gets hit by the blast "AAAAAAHHH!" she cries out, as a flash of light surrounding her as if the light silhouette devolves her from her wings and talon feet to look normal. Almost like how the modern Pokemon evolves but in reverse.

Everyone cover their eyes due to so bright, once the light went down...they look to see Talon who's now having normal white skin, still having her ponytail, and red lips. She still having her normal clothes and barefooted.

"No way." Aquagirl whispered.

"Now that's a shocker." Static states in shock(**JP: Yeah, yeah, bad puns.**)

Talon open her eyes, she look at her hand that make her speechless. "I'm… human again."

Ebon glares as he stretch out his hand "Give me that gun back!" he shouts as he felt lasers hit him. "Ugh!" he turn to see Supergirl with glowing red eyes.

"Give up, Ebon. You're weakened when bright light hits you." Supergirl states.

"Not going to happen!" Ebon shouts as he held up a gun, the Kryptonite gun he was given "One for the heart, two between the eyes."

'That's the Kryptonite gun I was warned about,' Supergirl thought "You won't kill me with that."

"Watch me!" Ebon said as he pulls the trigger, banging shots are heard until everything freezes.

Jesse Quick, being the only one not frozen thanks to her speed "Huh, I'm going to do the thing! Like in that Sonic and Quicksilver movies!" she saw Ebon's hand with the gun, already shot two green bullets aiming at Supergirl who appears to be dodging. But these bullets looks as if they're following towards her. Jesse picks up the two bullets, sees how they look "Interesting, it seems that these bullets have the artificial speed to follow her. Better take the gun from him." she takes the gun from Ebon's hand and replace it with a microphone.

As soon as time resumes, Ebon noticed his missing gun "My gun!" Ebon shouts as Jesse Quick hands Supergirl the gun.

"Looks like whatever you've planned has been foiled." Supergirl said as she crushes the gun with her hands. She then charges in to punch Ebon with a powerful punch that sends him back.

"Ugh!" Ebon grunts as he felt another punch from Rocket. He also felt stun lasers from Gear's hover board, and a gush of water from Aquagirl. "I won't...fall!" he shouts as he hears Talon waking up, she grabs her with his large hand and held her up "Nobody move or do a thing! Either you let me escape or she gets chopped off!"

"E-Ebon." Talon stammers nervously "What are you doing?"

"Since you don't have your powers, you're only use for me is a hostage!" Ebon said cruelly, holding her while his other hand form like an axe. "What good you are without power? You're a nobody without them!"

Ebon got hits in the back, as he begin to glow just like Talon thus letting go of the ex bird bang baby. Ebon stops glow of revealing to have dark skin, black dreads hair, and brown eyes. Wearing a black shirt with gray vest, purple pants, and black shoes.

"No...NO!" Ebon shout looking at his hands, he turn to Gar who holding the gun while glare. "YOU!"

But Gar was too angry as he threw the inhibitor gun away, as he charges at Ebon "You...bastard...this is for the girl who put her life for YOU!"

*POW*

Everyone sees Gar deliver a punch that so hard, Ebon hits the wall, headfirst.

But Gar wasn't finished, as he ran down to kick Ebon in the stomach, then at the face. "And in response...you treat her...like she doesn't...MATTER TO YOU!" he managed to break his nose with the last kick.

"Hey, hey stop!" Rocket held him off away from the injured, down Ebon "He's down! He's normal now."

Gar was on edge, he hated Ebon now. It was just like what happened back in his Titan days. The adrenaline rush...that day when he failed to save _her..._

/

Later, the Dakota's finest managed to rope in every one of the Meta-Breed. Now they're formerly Ebon's gang since Ebon. Now he's just regular old Ivan Evans, who's being escorted to the police van.

"Aquamaria, Carmen Dillo, Kangor and Shiv are going to be locked up at Dakota's Detention Center." Gear told the Titans North after getting information status from the police. "With Ebon and Talon back to normal, those guys will just be fighting for leadership in their cells."

"And that's one dangerous Bang Baby to deal with." Static said, "Even Talon's agreed to testify against Ebon in court. Though she goes by Teresa Texada now."

"What will happen to her?" Aquagirl asks in concern.

"Well she agrees to testify in exchange for a parole hearing." Rocket states, seeing the Latina girl covered in a blanket, treated by the paramedics.

Supergirl spots Gar who just standing far away from the scene. She's goes to them only see Gar who has a little glare, staring at the ground.

"Hey Gar...are you alright?" Supergirl asked

"I'm fine..." Gar said begin to walk off.

"Gar please...if you got problems-" Supergirl replied tried to reach him.

"Listen I just don't wanna talk about it." Gar states make Supergirl stops at her track.

"Okay, but...if you do want to talk about it, I'm all ears." Supergirl told him as Gar paused, she noticed his arm shaking.

"I'll...think about it. Thanks." Gar told her.

"Ahem." spoke Rocket who flew towards them "You know you owe Mr. Gambi a new window, by the way."

Gar, realizing this as Supergirl's surprised "What is she talking about?"

Gar turns around, as he reveals a bandaged part of his hand "You ever seen The Nice Guys with the window scene?"

/

Ivan Evans is now seen in his own cell at the Dakota's Detention Center. He's now in a orange prison jumpsuit, as he glares down on the floor. He now has a bandage over his broken nose.

"Damn those heroes, every last one of them." Ivan said as he grips his fist "I had power, I was somebody...now thanks to that green freak I'm a nobody!" he slams the wall with his fist. "Of all things to be taken out of, Ebon, the leader of a metahuman gang, defeated by some green nobody!"

The intensity of Ivan's hatred grew, as he shouts in a rant "If I manage to break out of here, I'm going to kill that fool, along with those brats! They're going to pay! Pay! PAY!"

"Maybe I can help you, Mr. Evans."

Ivan look and saw a prison security guard, "And what do you want, pig?"

"Oh Mr. Evans, I'm not really a guard. But I can help you with your revenge."

Ivan saw who the guard really is, as his eyes narrow "Interesting."

/

"Yeah, he failed to shoot Supergirl in the end." spoke the checkered clothed man as he's on his cellphone.

"Real shame." spoke the female voice over the phone "The boss ain't gonna like it that the Kryptonite gun's confiscated. And those Titans North were getting too close to the Dr. Ivo case."

"But at least that gun won't be traced back to the boss." he replied as he licks some ice cream "Oh, I'm bringing some ice cream on the way back. Do you want pistachio, or chocolate?"

"Sigh...vanilla, Otis."

"Oh, I've already eaten that. I'll just give you the ones left." Otis told her over the phone.

/

Rose is shown in her hotel, on her phone while in a bathrobe.

"Yeah, I got myself checked in." she spoke to someone on the phone "Yes, I know who my target is. Yes, I know how to take down an animal like him. Just have the cash transferred to my account."

She finished her conversation, as she watches the news about Titans North and their new team members. She spotted a certain green changeling in the video footage of the news.

"Well Garfield," Rose lay on her bed, giving a tricky smile on her face "Looks like we'll be seeing each other soon."

**/**

**Note: Jikki Namaj and MC Bullet are parody OCs of Nikki Manaj and MC Hammer. **

**This chapter may be a rush, but I've managed to make some good use to it.**

**Now there's like a lot of things that foreshadows certain events. Like whom was that security guard recruiting Ivan Evans (formerly Ebon). Then we got Otis, hope you like seeing him being around, and what does he mean about Dr. Ivo and what the plan with him will be? What is Rose planning? And what's her connection to Gar? **

**And yeah, the narration I've made is something a little new. Like, I was reading some Amazing Spider-Man comics and got the narration like that. Guess that's what happens to being influential.**

**Alright, so remember to fav, follow and review and stay at home to wash your hands. **


	5. Titans North Q&A

**Hey guys, so up to the update for Titans North, Chapter 5 is under a rewriting process. I know that I've been holding out this story for a long-ass time, and I am sorry for it. Dealing with some Corvid-19 shit and been dicking around on Discord, binge watching shows like The Boys, Umbrella Academy, Seven Deadly Sins, Yu Yu Hakusho, and just getting to the new Digimon anime, as well as playing Digimon: Cyber Sleuths. I have thought up a chapter that's going to be a breather but after consideration, it will be rewritten. Some things will still stick, but not as much. So I'll be looking at the reviews, answer as much questions as I can. Hopefully I can clear something up for this story.**

**Question I'll start with one that seems to be a question:**

"I have a feeling that Galtry is gonna play a big part in this story." -GoreePower

**You are about half-right. Galtry does have a role, but without spoiling anything, he is involved with Gar in the past. And let's just say, it's after the series' end.**

**"**Do beast boy in ultimate spider man season 3 where he can be paired with some of the females like squirrel girl" -zaksaurus1

**Sorry to say, but no. Reason why is that I'm not too fond of the Ultimate Spider-Man series, or any of the current Spider-Man cartoons except for Spectacular Spider-Man. I can see a show like Teen Titans crossing over to Ultimate Spider-Man, but that's only good on paper. Seriously, everyone seems to forget that the whole point of Spider-Man was that he's only Spider-Man in his last year of high school before moving to college, where he met Harry, and Gwen Stacy. And to be honest, the MCU's Spider-Man feels like a whitewashed Miles Morales, since the whole point of Peter Parker is that he's supposed to be an everyday man who looks after the little guy, not some defender of the rich who fights against the middle-class(I'm not a commie, just pointing out the implications). No offense to MCU Spider-Man fans. **

"I'm not a fanboy of Gar, but why is he playing with idiots like Ebon? I'm not demoting Static's villains, but I believe Gar could have dealt with him easily. After years of living with Raven, he should have experience dealing with shadows." -Lucian Naruto

**Ebon's a lot more competent than to give credit for. I've seen the series and he is actually quite effective, manipulative, and ambitious. And to point out, that even though Raven has shadow-like powers, it's mostly magic. She can control shadows and darkness using magic, while Ebon's powers are more in a sense natural as being made of shadows is a part of him. Also Gar wouldn't be effective to the shadow powers, since it's not like he's trained like Batman. **

**"**There's so much going on here, I cannot wait to see how things go. And now a lot of bad guys are after Garfield's head. Such a shame Ebon had his powers taken. But it looks like he won't be a lesser threat for much longer. Talon's arc in this was really tensed. I actually felt sorry for her when Ebon betrayed her. And I do wonder who hired Rosie to assassinate Gar. I'm so excited for the next chapter." -ultimate-drax

**Ebon's not going to be one-time enemy in this arc. Also expect Talon to appear later on.**

"Where the fuck happened to Greenpool?!" -Totally-Not-Wade

**He died in Iraq. Wait a minute, this isn't from the reviews...OH SHIT!**

"Finally, Rose Wilson will grace us with her presence. I wonder if she'll still be a childhood friend that Gar forgot?" -Lucian Naruto

**Gar will be familiar of her...after Tokyo and before Chicago. Yeah, I'm pretty much doing things differently.**

**And the most common asked question: **"When will Gar get his harem?"

**I take time to develop rather than go into relationships immediately. And I think that's pretty much the whole point in anime is for everyone to get to know everyone, and make the girls like each other to the point that sharing Gar can be an option, something that most harem animes tend to do a lot, especially from the 90s-2000s(Ranma and Love Hina being infamous examples). In regardless, it is something that all parties will agree, and since poly relationships are in the rage(good in fiction, terrible in reality) it would befitting.**

**Got more questions? Be sure to ask cause the next chapter will come out when I stop dicking around. **


End file.
